


A Little Defiance

by Voleta_Rose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voleta_Rose/pseuds/Voleta_Rose
Summary: Just another night in the restaurant from hell only the watchman isn't making it to six am this time. 
Puppet is nigh impressed with the Purple Guy, he tries to put her in her place. Violently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based sometime after Friend.
> 
> In fact this was written a few days after the previous I just kind of forgot about it. These are probably more like drabbles but hey, nothing wrong with that.
> 
> Enjoy.

The music had stopped.

Puppet wasn't against giving their poor watchman a little leeway some nights but only under two conditions, he was so exausted he had fallen asleep or he was quick to rectify his lapse in judgement for letting her music box fall silent; so when the music stopped Puppet had waited a few minutes before climbing out of her box and making her way through the resturant to the watchman's office, she now stood in the corridor to the office her silver orbs staring wide.

The watchman was on the floor of the office just infront of his desk in a pool of crimson his blue uniform shirt sliced and soaked in blood, though it was the purple shade leaning over his corpse that made Puppet remain standing and staring her long clawed fingers twitching nervously; after a moment the purple shade paused in it's tearing, stabbing, slicing motions and turned it's mostly formless face towards Puppet before a broad jaggered grin spread across it and pitless black sockets stared at the tall, thin creature bemused though delighted for having an audience.

It was obvious that the watchman was dead, probably had been before Puppet had arrived.

The purple shade slowly rose from the floor, the bloody glint of a blade catching the light briefly, Puppet shifted her silver orbs back up to the purple shade her long fingers flexing instinctively with a sharp clicking as rage seemed to seep into her long limbs, he looked thoughtful at the sound then grinned again. "Ooh ho, pretty little spirit are you going to attack me? I knew there was fire in you, just had to carve it out of the flesh."

He stepped towards her and Puppet felt the faint sense of fear crawling up her long narrow spine but it was overshadowed by that growing rage, when he took another couple of steps towards her Puppet hunched her shoulders a little her fingers hungrily spidering the air by her sides as she took a very determined step towards the purple shade.

Her movement made him pause for a second and his grin fade slightly, he wasn't used to his little collection of spirits standing up to him like this usually his prescence brought up all the fear they had towards him and they would cower, he should have known Puppet wouldn't be one to cower she had fought him to her last breath in life after all; her second step towards him made the purple shade growl in anger, he couldn't have even a single of his little spirits standing up to him or the others might get an idea to do so as well, that's how one would lose control over them.

Puppet needed to be taught her place.

His grin returned at that single thought then he rushed the taller though thinner creature, in a surprising flash of speed Puppet caught the shade by the head and twisted her body around slamming him into the wall of the corridor before slashing out with her other hand, her finger tips gave a little screech as they scrapped across the wall and she found herself empty handed; she jerked in surprise though not actually pain as something sharp was roughly shoved between the upper joints of her torso, the purple shade hissed with laughter as he twisted his blade roughly grinding it into her cold structure until it was jammed between her ribs and he was able to use it to pull Puppet roughly about.

The purple shade gave her knee joint a sharp kick then another causing the joint to give a loud click as it seperated making Puppet collapse down on one leg as it stopped supporting her; in retalliation she rolled her shoulder joint around allowing her to grab at the purple shade by the head again and smash him down into the floor beside her, the movement snapped the blade off from where it was still jammed between her ribs though the worst it seemed to do was make her ability to twist in that direction be restricted somewhat.

Screeching in anger the purple shade stabbed the remainder of his knife into her still working knee twisting it and jamming the joint, Puppet grabbed at the wall with her free claws to keep from falling before the purple shade's form turned to mist under her hold as he shifted away as he had before.

This time he appeared before her and swung his fist into the side of her pale face slamming her skull against the wall on the other side of the corridor with a loud clunk, he hit her again then once more for good measures before howling at her. "You think you can stand against me?! I own you, you stupid little spirit!" Puppet was surprise to actually feel dazed from the blows or that she couldn't seem to pull herself up when the purple shade shoved her aside then smirked down coldly at her. "You remember that, you're nothing but a puppet. My puppet. I own everything that you are, next time you try something like this...I'll tear you asunder."

He had leaned in close staring into her silver orbs as he hissed his threat, straightening he seemed to mellow and after giving his fresh kill one last long look he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

For a time Puppet laid in her crumbled heap staring at the dead watchman sympathetically, she hadn't even known his name had never really cared to know it, she had simply one expectation of the young man and that was for her music box to remain wound up.

However, she also didn't wish this fate onto him.

Crawling over to the corpse Puppet could see a almost transparent slightly silvery tangible esscence just above the corpse, reaching out Puppet snagged the watchman's soul in her long fingers making sure to keep the silken substance tight in her hold so it wouldn't be lost.

A sound at the end of the corridor made Puppet swivel her head around to face Foxxy who gave her a curious though concerned sort of look. "Help me move please Foxxy." He slowly approached his friend easily scooping her long though light frame up from the floor. "Wh-where do you w-want to go?" The soul flittered in her needle like grasp and Puppet cocked her head thoughtfully to one side before responding. "A window or a door, somewhere that leads outside this place."

Foxxy seemed to understand what she was attempting to do for the dead watchman, their souls were trapped in this place thanks to the purple guy but he hadn't claimed his latest victim's soul yet so there was still a chance to release it outside of the resturant where it could pass on to, well where ever they were meant to go.

In one of the far back rooms there were about three small windows near the top of the wall, Foxxy took them there and carefully lifted his damaged friend up towards it; the latch to open the window seemed to have been broken long ago if the old rust was any indication, no amount of pushing against it seemed to urge it open so Puppet resorted to smashing it with her free hand.

The jaggered edges didn't bother her as she eased her occupied hand out into the cold night air, she stretched making sure to give the soul the best chance to escape before she loosened her grip letting the flittering soul slip from her grasp and tumble up into the night air like a piece of plastic on the wind; she stared at it until it seemed to dissolve from sight and Puppet hooded her silver orbs thoughtfully as she drew her arm back into the building, she let Foxxy adjust his hold on her frame before he headed idily back towards the room he usually inhabited.

Sitting the damaged being on one of the tables Foxxy inspected her damaged knee joints, rolling one around he was able to make it click back into position with a little effort the other though had the hilt end of the purple guy's blade jammed into it.

It took a bit more effort but with the aid of his hook the fox was able to pry it out, there were knicks from the blade but otherwise nothing seemed to be broken; he was about to ask if she took damage anywhere else when there was the sound of a car outside in the empty carpark of the resturant, Puppet frowned at the sound but still stood carefully making sure her legs would carrying her.

If she remained still she wobbled a little unless she let her knees fall inwards towards one another slightly otherwise Puppet was satisfied they worked fine. "A c-car? At th-this time of n-night?"

"I broke a window, it might have been alarmed. I'll head back to my box."

Foxxy looked concerned as he scratched some exposed extoskeleton with his hook on his neck. "If its th-the owner won't h-he be surprised to s-see you?" A tight smile crossed Puppet's face at the question though she didn't bother with an actual response instead she bowed down and placed an affectionant kiss on Foxxy's snout. "It will be worse if he sees you, my friend." He couldn't disagree with that as the Puppet left the room in her long casual strides while he slumped back down in his corner of the room.

Puppet was halfway across the resturant floor when the light from a flashlight beam landed on her, stiffly she turned her head in the owner's direction as the somewhat plump middle aged man paused just inside the doorway; they stared at one another for a long silent moment though it wasn't until she turned away and continued towards the game's room that the man let out the breath he had been holding nervously, it wasn't the first time he had seen her out and about though rarely he had caught her outside of the game's room.

The freakishly tall Puppet always unsettled him, at night when he had seen her he had no idea how the children adored the Jill-in-the-box, he realised it was because during the day her expression was different more colourful and friendly, at night it was more like a death mask on a spider like corpse.

He knew she was dangerous, that's what her music box was for after all.

Watching the tall being from the entrance of the game's room the owner shuddered a little when after she stopped to wind her own music box up she gave him a chilling silver eyed glare then in a strange twisted manner pulled her limbs over into her box, her eyes never left him until the music started up and her orbs hooded as she slipped underneath the lid.

Satisfied she was down for awhile the owner turned his attention towards the watchman's station.

The police would be called shortly after the owner got his story straight; the broken window that alerted him to a problem would be the entrance of someone who had come in and murdered the guard, it would have nothing to do with any property of Fazbear enterprise.

After the police finally leave the owner would make sure everything was cleaned up then in the morning he'd put yet another advertisement into the paper for a nightwatchman.

He'll hope, like with the last one, that they last just a bit longer.

And Puppet will give a silent hope that the next one doesn't intice the purple guy to reveal himself again.


End file.
